Perfecta Sangre
by DarK-SaSuK
Summary: Sasuke hara lo que sea por matar a su hermano hasta vender su alma al mismo diablo....eh incluso matar a naruto para eso, tendra el valor suficiente?


Perfecta sangre

Cuantas veces eh añorado matar a mi hermano en sangre fría para que pudiera sentir lo que tuvieron que sentir mis propios padres

Mis tíos, mis amigos en fin mi clan completo.... te eh buscado por muchos lados rastre por muchas partes igual que inquirí por muchos pueblo e aldeas

Que estuvieran a mi paso el equipo hebi te sigue buscando y perderé ningún segundo en localizar tu posición y juro por mi clan que de esta vida no mueres...

Primero te mato yo...

+----------------------------------------+

El quipo hebi reforzaba saltaba mutuamente entre los árboles espesos todos seguían con la mira fija en su objetivo propio no habían comido algo

En estos últimos días que estaban viajando suigetsu empezó a hablar

Suigetsu.-Sasuke-sama no cree hemos viajado mucho tiempo sin hallar cualquier rastro de su hermano? además no hemos comido desde hace 5 días y si nos encontramos

A Itachi o a cualquier otro akatsuki tendría ventaja entre nosotros y muertos no podemos encontrar a tu hermano.-

Sasuke paro secamente en la rama de un árbol y sin voltear a verlo le respondió

Sasuke.-Suigetsu si yo pude contra deidara yo solo entre 4 será mas fácil poder vencer a otro la comida no importan agorita lo importante en esta situación

es encontrar a itachi-.

Sasuke siguió brincando en los árboles mientras los demás lo veían frustrantemente pero resignados mantuvieron el paso que tenían anteriormente,

Sasuke los mira y en parte tenían razón ellos si no descansaban o comían algo puede que los debilite mucho y cuando estén peleando contra itachi

Seria fatal, el también sentía como rugía su estomago pero donde podría encontrar comida la aldea mas cercana estaba a 3 días y fue la que habían pasado

Anteriormente regresar no serviría de nada.

Sasuke.-Suigetsu busca algo de comer-. Pararon junto a un lago y una hermosa formación rocosa que tapaba el sol hay seria su descanso 2 horas...solo

2 horas era el tiempo suficiente para descansar y alimentarse-.

Suigetsu.-Estabien investigare la zona habrá mucha Fauna cerca de un lago así que no tendré ningún ó instantáneamente mientras

Los demás posaban bajo la gran piedra que los cubría de los rayos del sol

Karin.-Sasuke-kun, porque quiere perseguir a itachi ciegamente, hemos buscado por todas partes y ni siquiera un rastro de el la cueva de akatsuki nosotros no sabemos

donde esta el único que sabia era orochimaru....

Sasuke.- por esa misma razón no podemos descansar y ustedes me lo exigen así que aprovechen las 2 horas porque es lo único que tendremos en estos días hazte que los hallemos

Jūgo se quedaba viendo el lago mientras oía como los de su equipo hablaban o discutían que es lo mismo para el para cuando le llego la idea

Orochimaru tenia unos libros o diarios donde tenia la ubicación de la cueva, tenia también las biografías de cada uno de los miembros así que hablo instantáneamente

Jūgo.-sasuke-sama me llego la cabeza.-lo voltearon a ver unanimente los demas miembros de hebi-. Orochimaru tiene en su guarida unos libros donde tiene la posición exacta de los akatsuki o mas bien

la cueva de ellos eso nos puede ahorrar muchos días de viaje pero tenemos que regresar a la guarida lo mas rápido posible-. concluyo el miembro de hebi mas alto

Karin.-Jūgo tiene razón en la cueva de orochimaru están esos libros los podemos utilizar para encontrar a los akatsuki mas rápido

Sasuke.- y porque no me dijeron antes de partir a buscarlos!-. Dijo sasuke enojado por la falta de memoria de su equipo

Jūgo.-lo sentimos sasuke-sama no nos acordábamos hasta ahora pero mejor darnos prisa antes de que otro ninja la dijo tranquilo ante la situación que provocaba sasuke

Sasuke.-estabien, vamos ahora mismo a se paro y empezó a saltar de regreso a la cueva

Karin.-Pero que hacemos con Suigetsu...Sasuke-kun!.- sasuke que estaba muy adelantado para poderlos escuchar

Jūgo. lo volteo haber.- tu ve con sasuke-sama yo espero a suigetsu después lo alcanzamos, esta bien?

Karin.-estabien los esperamos haya.- y así se fue saltando para mantener el paso con sasuke

Con sasuke y karin....

Karin.- Sasuke porque no demonios esperaste a los demás-. pregunto curiosamente karin con voz terca

Sasuke.-hay cosas mas importantes que esperarlos y eso se llama...itachi así que no te quejes y si los quieres vuelve con ellos-.

Karin.-Estabien sasuke-kun no te enojes solo quería preguntar-."Espero que estén bien"

Así ellos fueron saltando lo mas rápido hacia la guarida de orochimaru saltaban lo mas que sus cuerpos les permitían

karin estaba muy frustrada por no haber descansado casi nada, solo 5 minutos! maldito Jūgo tenia que abrir la boca con esos libros...

Esos libros, tienen muchas técnicas oscuras que serian perjudicadse para todo el que este cerca.... pero pensando bien

sasuke vendería su propia alma al diablo por matar a itachi....

Con suigetsu y Jūgo...

suigetsu.-Como que se fueron sin nosotros!-. Pregunto enojado suigetsu por todo lo contado por Jūgo

Jūgo.-Si, esque le conté a sasuke sobre los libros de orochimaru-.

Suigetsu.-los libros de orochimaru?!... me dijeron que habían sido destruidos en nuestra pelea-.

Jūgo.- pues ya ves que no -. Respondió Jūgo con una notable sonrisa arrogante

Suigetsu.-porque te da tanta alegría eso?-. Pregunto ante la sonrisa que traía puesta en su boca

Jūgo.-Imagina que en esos "libros" este el secreto de como un jinchuuriki le puede pasar el biju a otro humano y con esa misma técnica

Sellarlo en el interior de tu alma para poderlo controlar, eso seria una perfecta fusión ya no existiría ni tu ni el biju ya serias otra persona nueva...

Eso si mas poderosa y destructiva.

Suigetsu queda aun mas pasmado por lo que decía Jūgo, y le interesaba igualmente si se podría hacer una fusión perfecta se tendrá poder para dominar completamente una nación

A sobrepasando lo pensado todas las naciones de ninjas posibles.

Jūgo.-lo único malo es encontrar a los bijus y otra cosas que decía en sus libros es que cuando se pasa el biju al otro cuerpo el antiguo jinchuuriki muere instantáneamente-. Dijo firmemente Jūgo

Suigetsu.- y porque se lo dijiste a sasuke, y no lo usaste tu cuando podías? miro fijamente lo que Jūgo sonrió.-ahora que te da risa?

Jūgo.- es muy obvio Suigetsu solo se puede hacer una fusión perfecta en un humano y un buji, si el humano tiene completamente el alma negra, vacía seca....-

Suigetsu.- mmmm ya veo, pero solo beneficiara a sasuke y nosotros nos vamos a quedar ó atinado suigetsu

Jūgo.- a eso es lo que voy mi querido suigetsu cuando se logra por completo a primera fusión de almas las demás son mas sencillas y cuando tenga completo sasuke el poder de un biju el podrá hacer la técnica a nosotros

Mas fácil y sencilla, y para eso no tenemos que tener la alma podrida como dijo todo lo que podría pasar con ellos dos-.

Suigetsu.-y porque no se lo dijiste antes de salir de la guardia!,nos hubiera costado menos trabajo y tiempo-.

Jūgo.- porque aun debemos buscar unos pergaminos que son esenciales para la fusión y solo están en al aldea de la neblina donde fue que orochimaru pudo descubrir ese magnifico Yutsu, nosotros rápidamente tenemos que buscarlos

haya ya encontrarlos buscamos a sasuke abrimos el libro ,buscamos un biju lo fusionamos y listo seremos se habrá completado nuestro plan, seguramente no se opondrá ya que con el poder del biju será mas poderoso que cualquier akatsuki conocido

Si pudo con desdará el solo...con un biju podrá con mejores...

Suigetus se quedo pensando en lo que dijo su compañero de equipo termino aceptando y fueron rápidamente a la aldea de la niebla.


End file.
